Titan
by Autohog95
Summary: (Based on the original Shrek) Titan is a cyborg that wants to be alone, but has the entire multiverse dumped on his door step. Now he's on a quest to save his home and restore his privacy with a rag tag group of people
1. Chapter 1

(Book opens and turns as Narrator reads.)

Narrator: _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, but she had a curse on her of a fearful sort. Her parents had her locked up in a castle tower guarded by a dragon. Many brave knights went to save the princess, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep for true love, and true love's first kiss. _(Narrator tears a page from the book. His arm is human) Like that's ever going to happen!

(Narrator is revealed as a human creature named Titan with no lower jaw, his left eye gone, no left arm or legs, and metal attachments for cybernetics. A harness raises him out of the roof of the house in the forest and starts putting his cybernetics on. He had a red optical array for an eye and metal limbs that looked human. He grabs a bucket of water and uses it for a shower. After the shower, he jumps in the lake for a swim. After his swim, he cleans out his chimney, then paints some keep out signs. Meanwhile, some villagers gather to plan out how to get rid of Titan. Meanwhile, Titan lights a fire with his flamethrower attachment, has dinner, and sits in his chair. He hears the villagers outside, peeks out the window, and sneaks up behind them. The villagers look at the house behind the bushes)

Villager 1: That's it. That's where he lives.

Villager 2: Let's get him!

Villager 3: Are you crazy?

Villager 4: Yeah, he'll grind your bones to make his bread.

Titan: Erm, yes, well actually, that would be a giant. (Villagers turn and gasp as Titan advances on them) Now, cyborgs, oh we're much worse. We'll shave your livers, use your skulls to break in our new nine irons. We'll squeeze the jelly from your eyes! (then looks thoughtful) You know, that's actually good on toast.

Villager 1: (waving torch in front of Titan's face) BACK BEAST, BACK! I WARN YOU! (Titan licks human hand and puts out torch) Well...

(Titan roars and reveals his arsenal while the villagers scream even after Titan stops roaring and the torches are blown out)

Titan: This is the part where you run away. (Villagers run. Titan puts his arsenal away and laughs) AND STAY OUT! (He notices poster on ground, picks it up, and reads it) "Wanted, all fandom based creatures. Reward on turning in."

(Titan lets the poster fall from his hand and returns to his house)


	2. Chapter 2

(A cart starts taking people away. They look like fictional creatures from books, movies, cartoons, and t.v. series)

Soldier: Right then. (taking Sailor Moon's moon scepter) No moon stick for the sailor senshi.

Sailor Moon: Moon scepter! (She is led away)

Soldier: Next. (A man approaches with a young boy) What's a kid doing here?

Man: This kid's one of the digidestined.

Davis: What the heck is a digidestined? (Demiveemon pops out of the backpack he was wearing)

Demiveemon: Yeah, I never met the kid!

Davis: Get back in there!

Soldier: That kid's good for 25,000 carruks as well as the Digimon. Take them away.

Davis: NO WAIT! (He is carried away. An elderly woman approaches with Motimon and Hugh the Borg)

Soldier: And what do you have?

Old Woman: I have a renegade Borg with an in-training Digimon.

Soldier: (not believing her) Right. Well, that's good for 200,000 carruks, if you can prove it.

Old Woman: (to Hugh) Well, start talking. What's your name, Borg?

Hugh: We use the designation Third of Five.

Old Woman: You're a free man, aren't you?

Hugh: We are Borg. (Motimon acts like a stuffed animal and stays still)

Soldier: Take her away.

Old Woman: No wait! The animal is a real Digimon! (She holds Motimon up to her face and speaks in a false voice) That's right! I'm Motimon! Motimon DIGIVOLVE! (The soldier doesn't buy it)

Soldier: Get her out of my sight.

Old Woman: NO WAIT! HE TALKS! I SWEAR! (She kicks Tinker Bell's cage, making it land on Motimon. He starts going up)

Motimon: Hey! I can fly!

Peter Pan: He can fly!

Soldier: He's a Digimon!

Motimon: That's right fools! Now I'm a flying Digimon! Bet you saw a horse fly or a super fly, but never a Digimon fly! (The pixie dust starts wearing off) Uh oh. (He starts falling until Hugh catches him. Everyone sees him. Hugh picks himself and Motimon up)

Hugh: We need him for assimilation. (He notices that the Borg queen was in a cage)

Borg Queen: I can't hear his thoughts. (Hugh finally drops the pretense and gives her the dirtiest of glares)

Soldier: SEIZE THEM! (Hugh takes off. The soldiers chase him through the woods. Motimon keeps saying "Motimon digivolve" until they run into Titan. Titan turns around as they sprawl on the ground. The soldiers arrive and stop suddenly with a look of fear) You there, cyborg!

Titan: Yes? (The soldier takes out a scroll with a large green K on it)

Soldier: By the order of Lord Kaiser, I am authorized to place you under arrest and transfer you to a designated resettlement facility...

Titan: Oh really? You and what army? (The soldier's comrades abandoned him along with their weapons. The soldier looks back at Titan) Uh, boo? (The soldier takes off. Titan chuckles. Hugh and Motimon start following him)

Motimon: Man, that was awesome, you really saved our bacon.

Titan: Are you talking to... (Motimon is gone)...me? (He looks at Hugh. Hugh shrugs. Titan turns back around to find Motimon in his path)

Motimon: Yes, I was talking to you. I need to thank you for freeing me and Hugh from those soldiers.

Titan: Great, so why don't you and your friend celebrate with your other friends? (He heads back home)

Hugh: Motimon and I do not have other friends around at the moment and it's not wise for us to go back there.

Motimon: I've got an idea, Hugh and I will stick with you! (He follows Titan)

Hugh: That's less wise! (He follows Motimon)

Motimon: But he's one of those rough and tough guys. We should stick with him. He can be the leader of our group, I can be the sensible one, and you can be the comic relief! (Titan roars and reveals his arsenal. Hugh cringes while Motimon just stares at him) Wow, that was really scary. You could definitely turn people white with that attitude. If that doesn't work, your breath would. You definitely need some tic-tacs because your breath stinks! (Titan stomps off until he comes to an overhanging root from a tree. Motimon appears upside down) Of course, it doesn't match the time that... (Titan covers Motimon's mouth, then uncovers it after a while) and then my old girlfriend...

Titan: Why are you following me?

Motimon: I'll tell you why. (starts singing) _Cause I'm all alone, there's no here beside me. My problems have all gone, there's no one to derive me. But you gotta have friends..._

Titan: STOP SINGING! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!

Motimon: You're an honest man, you know.

Titan: Listen, little animal, take a look at me. What am I?

Motimon: (looking up and down Titan) Really tall?

Titan: NO! I'm the Kaiser of technology, a renegade Kaiser! You know, "Grab your torch and pitchfork!" Doesn't that bother you?

Motimon: Nope.

Hugh: Me neither.

Titan: (taken aback) Really?

Motimon: Really really.

Titan: Oh.

Hugh: Do you have a name? I heard rumors that Kaisers don't have names.

Titan: Like I said, I'm a renegade Kaiser. My name's Titan.

Motimon: My name is Motimon and this is Hugh, a renegade Borg. You know what I like about you? You're one of those "I don't care what anyone says about me" people. I like those kinds of people. (They arrive at the forest home of Titan) Wow, who'd live in a place like that?

Titan: I do. It's my home.

Motimon: (embarrassed) And that's a lovely place you got. I love the decor. I like that boulder, that's a nice boulder. (Looks at signs) I guess you don't entertain much.

Titan: I like my privacy.

Motimon: You know, I do too. That's another thing we have in common. I really hate people who won't take a hint and shut up, and then there's that awkward silence. (awkward silence)

Hugh: May we camp here with you?

Titan: What?

Motimon: Can we stay with you, please?

Titan: Of course!

Motimon: Really?!

Titan: No.

Motimon: PLEASE LET US STAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE AN OUTCAST! (looks at Titan) Okay, you do, BUT THAT'S WHY WE'VE GOT TO STICK TOGETHER! YOU GOTTA LET US STAY! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Titan: OKAY! Okay! (opens door to his house) One night only.

Motimon: All right! (runs into the house) We can stay up late, watch scary movies, tell stories, and in the morning I'm making waffles. (Titan growls and wants to strangle Motimon. Hugh motions for Motimon to be quiet) Where do Hugh and I sleep?

Titan: OUTSIDE!

Hugh: Outside would be best, Motimon. (Motimon leaves house) Good night. (Titan slams door)

Motimon: I do like outside. I grew up outside. (Sings _I'm all alone_ sadly)


	3. Chapter 3

(Titan sits down at his table and starts having dinner. He takes a bite of food to mouth when he hears something)

Titan: I thought I told you and Motimon to stay outside, Hugh.

Tentomon: 1, I digivolved, so now I'm Tentomon. 2, Hugh and I are outside.

(Titan hears tiny feet and sees a shadow on the wall. Another passes by)

Wheelie: (Bayverse) I'd say we're gonna live the good life!

Brains: (Bayverse) Easy for you to say.

Emmett: (On slug loaf) What kind of bed is this?

Titan: How did you guys get here? (A glass casket with Chibiusa sleeping inside it lands on the table. The Inner Senshi put it there) Oh no no no no, dead girl OFF the table!

Sailor Jupiter: Where are we supposed to put her?

Sailor Venus: Yeah, the bed's taken.

Titan: What? (Heads to bedroom to see Luna and Artemis in cat form on it)

Luna: What?

Titan: (Dragging Luna and Artemis outside by the scruff of the neck) I live in a forest! I put up signs! What do I have to do to get some privacy?! (Throws cats out and sees a large gathering of fictional creatures) Oh no. What are you doing in my FOREST! (Everyone hears him and enlarge their eyes.) All right, everyone out! (starts shooing everyone away) Let's go, let's go! Hapaya! Hapaya! (Outer Senshi run past him) No! Not in there! (Door slams in his face. Titan glares at Hugh and Tentomon)

Hugh: Don't look at us, we didn't invite them.

Mickey Mouse: No one invited us. We were forced to come here.

Titan: By who?

Goku: Lord Kaiser, he huffed and he puffed and he...signed an eviction notice.

Vegeta: Really Kakarot? You're paraphrasing nursery rhymes?

Titan: Does anyone know where I can find Lord Kaiser?

Tentomon: Ooh, us! Pick me and Hugh!

Titan: Does anyone else? (No one else responds) All right. Attention all fictional creatures, do not get comfortable. You have officially worn out your welcome. In fact, I'm gonna go talk to this Lord Kaiser guy and get you off of my land! (Cheers, Superman gives him a cape which he takes off. He points to Hugh and Tentomon) You two, you're coming with me!

Tentomon: All right, Titan, Hugh, and Tentomon on a world of adventure! _On the road again_, come on, sing! _I can't wait to get back on the road again!_

Hugh: I'm going to repeat Titan's objection to singing.

Tentomon: Well, can I whistle?

Titan and Hugh: No.

Tentomon: Can I hum?

Titan: All right, hum it. (Tentomon hums On the Road Again)


	4. Chapter 4

(Lord Kaiser strides through a corridor. He is a pale skinned man, 7', red eyes, black hair, and a blue jewel in his forehead. He opens the torture chamber door. Queen Beryl is having her head held under water, unable to access her powers)

Lord Kaiser: That's enough. She's ready to talk. (Beryl is roughly thrown out of the bucket. She steadies herself as she coughs. Lord Kaiser laughs) Well, well, well, what have we here? A fictional character? A monster?

Beryl: A better monster than you!

Lord Kaiser: Watch your tone! (Backhands her) I'm no monster, you lot are! You and the others, ruining my perfect world with your impossibilities! Now, tell me, where are the others?

Beryl: Bite me! (Spits in Lord Kaiser's eye)

Lord Kaiser: (Wiping spit from eye) I tried to be fair, now my patience is at an end! Now tell me! (Grabs some scissors) I will have to use drastic measures if you don't talk.

Beryl: NO! NOT THE HAIR! NOT MY HAIR!

Lord Kaiser: All right, then tell me, where are the others?

Beryl: All right, I'll tell you. Do you know the Muffin man?

Lord Kaiser: (Putting scissors away) The Muffin man?

Beryl: The Muffin man.

Lord Kaiser: Yes, I know the Muffin man. Lives on Drury lane?

Beryl: She's married to the Muffin man.

Lord Kaiser: The Muffin man?

Beryl: The Muffin man!

Lord Kaiser: She's married to the Muffin man? (Realizes he's been trolled) Wait a minute! (Grabs scissors again) All right then, say goodbye to a foot of your hair!

Beryl: Totally worth it!

Guard: (Entering room) My Lord, we've found him!

Lord Kaiser: (Putting scissors away) What are you waiting for? Bring him in! (Tucker is tossed into the room) Tucker.

Beryl: DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING! (She gets tossed into a cell)

Lord Kaiser: Captain Lavernius Tucker of the Blue army, is this not a perfect kingdom?

Tucker: Well, it can't be a kingdom if you're called a lord.

Lord Kaiser: (Destroys nearby robot) You were saying?

Tucker: Well, what I meant to say is, you're not king yet. All you have to do is marry a princess!

Lord Kaiser: Go on.

Tucker: Well, you're in luck, (Activates a holographic display) because it's time for you to pick one from our newest bachelorettes! Soon, you won't have just a kingdom to rule. Bow Chicka Bow Wow! (Display shows a black woman in her 20's, long hair, red, strapless dress, long brown hair reaching the floor with some of it in a bun, a red rose in her hair on the left side, and a sword on her right) Bachelorette number one is a 24 year old princess who loves long dances and being close to her guy. She's a great sword swinger who has won a great many battles in her teens. Please welcome Princess Regina Faraway! (Display changes to show Charlotte La Bouff) Bachelorette number two is an 18 year old blonde who grew up in New Orleans with her best friend, Princess Tiana. She lives in a southern mansion and is the current Mardi Gras princess. Yours for the romancing, Charlotte La Bouff! (Display changes to a blue, shoulder length haired girl with pale skin, a blue, ankle length, strapless gown with blue eyes) And last, but certainly not least, Bachelorette number three is a 20 year old princess who lives in a castle guarded by a fearsome dragon and her trainer and suspended over a pit of boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, she loves long walks on the beach and discussing the newest in technology and programming. Say hello to the lovely and nerdy Princess Aileen Flynn! (Display changes to the three princesses in a row) So, will it be Bachelorette number one, Bachelorette number two, or Bachelorette number three?

(Lord Kaiser tries to decide while the other guards shout suggestions)

Lord Kaiser: All right, er, number three.

Tucker: Lord Kaiser, you've chosen Princess Aileen Flynn! (Display shows a to scale model of Aileen)

Lord Kaiser: Princess Aileen Flynn. She's perfect!

Tucker: Er, there's one thing I forgot to mention...

Lord Kaiser: I must have her!

Tucker: Sure, go get her, but there's a little thing about...

Lord Kaiser: Yes, I'll do it! I'll send the best knight to save her!

Tucker: But there's...

Lord Kaiser: Silence! (Turns to guard) Captain, summon the knights and the people! We're going to have a tournament!


	5. Chapter 5

(Titan, Hugh, and Tentomon soon step out of a field)

Titan: So, this is Lord Kaiser's castle. He must be compensating for something. (Snickers. Hugh and Tentomon look at him. Snickering stops) Let's go. (They approach the gate. A man dressed as a pantomime Lord Kaiser sees them at the rope line. He starts running through the line) Hey...wait a sec! I'm not gonna eat you! I...! (Sighs, then ploughs straight through. The pantomime head couldn't fit through the door, so the actor is knocked unconscious. They enter the ticket gate. Titan jumps over it. Tentomon goes under the bar. Hugh tries to go through, gets tangled. The gate spins and throws Hugh to the other side. They arrive at an empty square. Soft music is playing) It's quiet here, too quiet. Where is everyone?

Hugh: There's an information booth over there. (They head to information booth. Its doors are closed. Titan sees a lever that had a sign under it saying "For information, pull lever". He pulls it. There is a mysterious ticking. The doors open as music plays. A bunch of miniatures start singing and dancing. The scenery looks a lot like a windmill in a sunny field)

Miniatures: _Welcome to Gorvan, such a perfect town! Here we have some rules. Let us lay them down. Don't make waves, stay in line and we'll get along fine. Gorvan is a perfect place. Please keep of of the grass, shine your shoes, _(the miniatures show their rears) _wipe your...face! Gorvan is. Gorvan is. Gorvan is a perfect place! _ (The doors shut as a light blinds the trio for a few seconds. After the spots clear, a picture of them with a "WTF" look on their faces prints out with the caption saying "Welcome to Gorvan". The trio stands there for a few seconds)

Tentomon: Wow. Let's do that again!

Titan: (Restraining Tentomon along with Hugh) No! No no no no! (Tentomon stops) No. (Trumpets sound. They head to the main castle. They enter to see a tournament about to happen. Lord Kaiser is addressing the subjects and knights in the arena)

Lord Kaiser: My friends! I have an announcement! These knights have gathered here for one reason and one reason only, to save Princess Aileen Flynn from the grip of the terrible dragon and its trainer! (Applause) Whoever wins this tournament will be declared the champion and will go off and save the princess. If he fails, then the first runner up will take his place, and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make. Let the tournament begin!

Titan: (Stepping into view) Hey, Lord Kaiser! Remember me?

Lord Kaiser: Titan! What are you doing here, vermin?

Titan: That's not a nice thing to say to a Digimon. (Points to Tentomon)

Lord Kaiser: Indeed. Knights, new game plan. Whoever beats Titan will be declared champion! (Knights advance)

Titan: Oh, come on guys. (Grabs mug of beer) Can't we settle this over a pint? (Knights still advance) No? All right, (Drains mug into his mouth) COME ON! (Smashes mug on tap of nearby barrel. Barrel starts rolling. Titan gets on top of it and runs over knights with it. He stops at a horse corral. Horses get out as Titan gets off of barrel and jumps in. Knights jump in as well. Titan knocks a few out with one punch. Crowd member screams for the use of a chair. Hugh jumps into corral and slams chair on random knight. Titan spins a knight around. One knight is left standing)

Tentomon: Guys! Tag me! (Titan and Hugh bring knight to corner) SUPER SHOCKER! (Knight is shocked and knocked unconscious. Titan, Hugh, and Tentomon head to center of corral. They make various wrestling poses and shouts of victory)

Titan: Thank you very much! We're here 'til Thursday! (Knights in upper area point crossbows at the three) Tough crowd.

Guard: Shall I give the order to fire?

Lord Kaiser: No, I have an idea. (To audience) Congratulations to our champion! (Audience cheers)

Titan: What?

Lord Kaiser: That's right, Titan. You've earned the right, no, the privilege, to go on a quest to rescue Princess Aileen Flynn from the grip of the dragon and its trainer.

Titan: What?! I'm already on a quest! A quest to get my forest back!

Lord Kaiser: Your forest?

Titan: Yeah, the one where you dumped all those fictional creatures onto!

Lord Kaiser: I see. Very well, do this quest for me and I shall return your forest.

Titan: The way it was?

Lord Kaiser: Down to the last slime covered toadstool.

Titan: And the squatters?

Lord Kaiser: As good as gone. (Titan considers)

Titan: What kind of quest did you say it was?


	6. Chapter 6

(Titan, Hugh, and Tentomon are going through a field. They've picked up Princess Regina Faraway. She's an adventurous spirit that is 7'9. Titan's carrying onions, carrots, lettuce, and corn)

Regina: So, let me get this straight, you guys are going on a quest to save another princess?

Titan: Yep.

Hugh: And we're going to be bringing her to Lord Kaiser.

Regina: Okay, and that's all just to get that Kaiser's forest back? (Indicates Titan)

Tentomon: That's right. I think Titan might do one of those cyborg things. You know, "huff and puff and blow your house down".

Titan: Actually, I was considering peeling their skins like a carrot, shaving their livers, and drinking their fluids. That sound appealing? (Other three are disgusted) Look, there's a lot more to cyborgs than people think.

Hugh: I can vouch for that.

Tentomon: Like?

Titan: You want an example? Okay, cyborgs are like onions.

Hugh: We stink?

Titan: Yeah! (Realizing what was said immediately) No!

Tentomon: They make you cry?

Titan: No!

Regina: They get little hairs if they stay out in the sun too long?

Titan: NO! Layers! Cyborgs have layers! Onions have layers! Cyborgs are like onions...you get it! We both have layers. (Throws vegetables to ground)

Hugh: Maybe you should have picked a better analogy.

Tentomon: How about cakes! Cakes have layers! Everyone likes cakes! Have you ever met a guy that hates cakes?

Titan: I don't care what everyone likes! Cyborgs are not like cakes!

Regina: Well, what about parfaits? I love a good parfait. Give me all sorts of sweet layers on that thing and I'll eat it! I never met a guy who didn't like parfaits.

Titan: That wasn't the point! Cyborgs are like onions, end of story! Bye bye, see you later. (Walks off)

Hugh: I've never tried a parfait before.

Tentomon: Rumor has it that the Ginyu Force members have the best chocolate parfait chef in existence.

Regina: He'll have to meet my chef, then. There's a battle for the ages.

Titan: (To himself) This is why I hate people.


	7. Chapter 7

(Titan and crew arrive at the volcano. Regina and Tentomon react to something as they climb the mountain)

Regina: PHEW! What's that smell?!

Tentomon: Titan, Hugh, you should warn us before you blast one off!

Titan: Tentomon, if it was a cyborg, you'd be dead. Or assimilated if you're Hugh.

Hugh: I don't fart nanoprobes. (Titan sniffs air)

Titan: It's brimstone. We're getting close.

Tentomon: Yeah right, I know my smells. That didn't come off of a stone.

Regina: Actually, that definitely is a brimstone smell.

Tentomon: Rocks don't give off a smell!

Regina: Brimstone does. It's sometimes known as sulfur, a volcanic mineral. (They get to the top and see a castle in the center of it surrounded by lava and can only be reached by the cliched rickety bridge)

Titan: Sure, it's big enough, but look at the location! (Laughs, then groans) Come on, let's go. (They slide down the slope)

Tentomon: Er, Titan, you know the thing about cyborgs and onions having layers?

Titan: Yep.

Tentomon: Well, I have a confession, Digimon don't have layers. We wear our fear right out on our sleeves.

Hugh: As do some cyborgs.

Regina: Wait a minute, Digimon don't have sleeves.

Tentomon: You know what I mean!

Titan: Tentomon, don't tell me that you and Hugh are afraid of heights.

Hugh: Actually, we get very nervous when we're on a rickety bridge over a pit of boiling lava! The Borg aren't immune to lava!

Titan: Come on guys, I'm right here beside you for emotional support. Hugh, you take point. Tentomon, follow Hugh. Regina, you follow Tentomon. I'll bring up the rear. We'll tackle this bridge one baby step at a time.

Hugh: Really?

Titan: Really really.

Tentomon: Thanks,Titan. That makes me a lot better. (They get on the bridge in the order Titan described and start moving slowly)

Titan: Just keep moving and don't look down.

Tentomon: Don't look down. Don't look down. Just keep on moving and don't look down. (Hugh steps on a rotten board. It breaks and falls into the lava)

Hugh: Titan, I'm looking down!

Tentomon: As am I! (The two scream in terror. They turn around) Please, let's turn around!

Regina: But, you're already halfway there!

Hugh: Yes, but that half is safe!

Titan: I don't have time for this! Regina, get out of the way! (Shakes bridge)

Regina: (Turning on Titan) DON'T DO THAT!

Titan: Do what? (Evil idea forms) Oh, I'm sorry, this? (Shakes bridge again)

Tentomon: YES! THAT!

Titan: Yes, do it. Okay! (Starts shaking bridge as he advances forward with the other three going backwards)

Tentomon: NO! TITAN, WAIT!

Titan: What? You said do it.

Hugh: Oh god, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! (They arrive safely on the other side) Oh.

Titan: That will do Hugh, that will do.

Tentomon: (Over his panic attack) So, where's this fire breathing pain in the neck anyway?

Titan: In the castle, waiting for us to rescue her.

Tentomon: I was referring to the Dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

(The adventurers explore the castle)

Tentomon: Titan, can I ask you a question?

Titan: Go ahead.

Tentomon: Are you scared?

Titan: No.

Tentomon: Oh, good. I'm not asking because I'm scared. I mean, fear is a natural thing when you're in a new situation. No one is ever not scared. (Knocks over armor. Shrieks. Runs around until helmet lands on his head)

Titan: Okay, Tentomon, two words. Shut. Up. (Grabs some armor) Now, go see if you can find some stairs.

Tentomon: Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess?

Titan: The princess will be in the highest room...

Regina: Of the tallest tower.

Tentomon: How can you be sure?

Regina: It's a common thing among princesses. I should know because I had a similar experience.

Titan: Besides, I read it in a book once. Hugh, come with us. (Titan puts armor on and leaves with Regina and Hugh)

Tentomon: Sure, find some stairs. I'll find those stairs, whup their butts too! No stairs will know I've been stepping all over them! (Unseen to him, a lizard eye opens up. Meanwhile, with Titan, Hugh, and Regina, they arrive at the tower)

Titan: Huh, at least we know where the princess is. But, where's the...

Tentomon: (Out of shot) DRAGON! (Runs back to group with Dragon chasing him. A female, human figure is sitting on it. It kicks up a lot of dust. It swings a fist at the group. It then notices that Titan is missing. It advances on the group until it is restrained by Titan grabbing its tail)

Titan: GOTCHA! (Dragon starts swinging tail. Titan loses grip and flies into tower. Meanwhile, Hugh, Regina, and Tentomon try to escape via the bridge. The Dragon's tail swings in some areas of the bridge leaving the three standing on a section of the bridge while the Dragon rears up to attack)

Tentomon: My, what large teeth you have! (Dragon stops) I mean that in a sincere way. What great, pearly white teeth you have. Also a hint of lavender, and good breath. (Starts getting curious) Do I detect a hint of minty freshness? It would make sense if you're, (Dragon lowers its...herself down to Tentomon's eye level. She has the upper torso of a Indian woman with six arms, red eyes, pointy ears, and long black hair. Her tail is green and she wears the upper part of a Shalwar kameez) a Nagadramon! I thought you were extinct.

Nagadramon: Not all of us are dead.

Regina: What's a Nagadramon? (Digimon analyzer activates)

Nagadramon: I'm a champion level, data attribute, fire type, lizard Digimon. My Hypnot-Eyes can relax anyone so they can be at their peak later or so I can get the first shot in with my Hex Arm Strike. (Analyzer deactivates) I've never seen one like you, little bug. What's your name?

Tentomon: I'm Tentomon. (Analyzer comes back) I'm a rookie level, vaccine attribute, electric type, insectoid Digimon. My Super Shocker has fried an enemy or two, like a Kuwagamon. Just don't let me use it near water. (Analyzer disappears) And of course, these are my friends, Princess Regina Faraway and Hugh the renegade Borg.

Annika: Renegade Borg? (Trainer jumps from Nagadramon's back, revealing herself as Annika Hansen, or Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01) I thought I was the only renegade Borg.

Hugh: Who are you?

Annika: I'm Annika Hansen. You might have known me by my Borg designation.

Hugh: What was it?

Annika: Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01.

Hugh: You were part of the main processing power of the Unicomplex? (As Annika recounts her journey on the _Voyager_, Nagadramon looks at Tentomon seductively. She makes a hollowed out heart out of fire and winks at him)

Tentomon: Er, wait, maybe we should slow things down. I mean, I'm not really a fire type. Maybe we can meet some other time. (Turns to other direction) TITAN! TITAN! TITAN! (Nagadramon picks him up and slithers to another chamber) NO! HELP! PLEASE! (Hugh, Regina, and Annika hear him and look at Nagadramon's disappearing form)

Annika: We better go after her.

Hugh: Why? Will she eat him?

Annika: No, she'll most likely try to romance him.

Regina: Where's she going?

Annika: To the treasure room. Let's go. (They follow Nagadramon)


	9. Chapter 9

(Aileen Flynn looks at the unconscious form of Titan. He stirs. She lies on bed and grabs a bouquet of flowers. Titan gets up. He sees Aileen's form and walks toward it. He leans down slowly over her...and shakes her awake)

Titan: Wake up.

Aileen: (Awake) What?!

Titan: Are you Princess Aileen Flynn?

Aileen: I am. Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me from this foul prison.

Titan: Great. Now, let's go.

Aileen: Wait, this beingst our first meeting, shouldst we not share this (lies on bed seductively) tender moment?

Titan: Yeah, not happening. (Grabs Aileen by the hand) Let's go. (Starts going down the stairs of the tower)

Aileen: Down the stairs? Shouldn't you be carrying me down the window to ride off on your horse?

Titan: You've had a lot of time to rehearse, hadn't you.

Aileen: Well, shouldn't you recite something? A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick?

Titan: No time right now.

Aileen: (Stopping) Can I at least know my rescuer's name?

Titan: I'm Titan.

Aileen: Sir Titan, (Holds hanky) I pray thee that thou takest this favor as a token of my gratitude.

Titan: (Taking hanky) Thanks. (Wipes uncovered part of face and gives it back to Aileen. Out of shot, Nagadramon chuckles)

Aileen: You didn't beat Nagadramon?!

Titan: Another Digimon?

Aileen: Did you even see her?!

Titan: (Grabbing her hand and running) It was too dark for me to see her. Rest assured, beating her is on my to do list.

Aileen: But, this isn't right! You were supposed to go charging in, banner flying! That's what the others did!

Titan: (As they pass by a scorched skeleton) Yeah, right before they were turned to cinders!

Aileen: That's not the point! (They stop at a room. Titan lets her hand go and heads to a door) Where are you going? The exit's that way!

Titan: Well, I have to save my fools.

Aileen: What kind of knight are you?

Titan: One of a kind. (Opens door)


	10. Chapter 10

(Titan enters round room. Treasure is in the center on the lower levels. He sees Nagadramon coiled around Tentomon. Hugh, Annika, and Regina are watching the whole thing)

Tentomon: Okay, maybe we should take this easy. I mean, I'm not ready for this amount of commitment. (Nagadramon lights chandelier overhead) Look, let's slow down and take things at a slower rate.

Nagadramon: (In soothing voice) So tense. Let me help you relax. Just look into my eyes. (eyes turn into green swirls) Hypnot-Eyes. (Tentomon is slowly hypnotized. Nagadramon leans in to kiss him, closing her eyes. Titan swings down on a rope and kicks Tentomon out of the coils and takes his place. They touch their lips until Nagadramon opens her eyes. She has a confused look. Aileen enters the room. Regina sees her)

Regina: Aileen! (Aileen sees Regina and brightens up)

Aileen: Regina! What are you doing here?

Hugh: You must be the princess. Good to meet you. We joined Titan to rescue you. (Regina slaps her hand over his mouth)

Annika: Rescue? I'm sorry, you're nice people, but I can't let her go. King Sam's orders. (Draws blaster. On the main floor, Nagadramon got angry)

Nagadramon: HEX ARM STRIKE! (Hits Titan with all six of her fists. Titan takes the hits without a lot of damage. Nagadramon decides to change tactics) Annika! I need my Ultimate form!

Annika: You got it. (Takes out digivice and Crest of Knowledge)

Nagadramon: Nagadramon, digivolve to (Gains another set of arms. Tail turns sand colored. Sandy scales cover her body as her clothes change to an amazon warrior's outfit. She gains a shield and sword as well as a bow and arrows with a quiver. Her name changes to...)

Lamiadramon: LAMIADRAMON! (Digimon analyzer activates)

Tentomon: Uh oh, Nagadramon just digivolved into Lamiadramon. She's now an Ultimate level Digimon. Her Coil Smasher can level a total of 10 city blocks in radius. (Analyzer disappears) We better get out of here! (Titan picks up Tentomon and the others as they head down a flight of stairs)

Aileen: Another Digimon? Do all Digimon talk?

Titan: It's getting this specific one to shut up that's the trick! (They slide on the banister. Titan hits a bump and lands on his groin. They land on the floor. Annika gets onto Lamiadramon's back to try and get the chandelier that landed on her neck off and they pursue Titan and the others. They run through the halls with the chain of the chandelier behind them. Titan gets a sword) You guys, head for the exit! I'll take care of the Dramon. (Jabs sword into floor to link chain intersection. Runs and tells the others to run. They make it to the exit as Lamiadramon prepares to attack by pouncing. She gets caught and reserves to her arrows)

Lamiadramon: PYRROW SHOT! (Fires arrows as they catch fire. They hit the bridge. The group starts to fall. Hugh's digivice shrieks)

Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to

Kabuterimon: KABUTERIMON! (Catches others and flies to other side. Lamiadramon roars)

Lamiadramon: GO AHEAD AND RUN! (Becomes saddened and sniffs. She dedigivolves into her rookie form. She now has four arms and wears a sari. She's called Serpentdramon)

Serpentdramon: (Sadly) Goodbye, my little beetle. (Annika comforts her)


	11. Chapter 11

(Aileen slides down mountainside as the others follow her)

Aileen: You did it! You rescued me! You're brave! You're magnificent! You're...a little unorthodox, I'll admit. But thy deed was great and thy heart is pure. (Titan and the others are catching their breath) Now, you may remove your helmet, good, Sir Knight. (Titan gets up)

Titan: What? I don't think that's a good idea.

Aileen: Why?

Titan: Er, I have helmet hair!

Aileen: But why would you rescue me? How can I see your face? I need to see the face of my rescuer. (Tentomon clears throat) And what would a brave knight be without his noble steed, a loyal squire, (Indicates Hugh) and a traveling knight. (Indicates Regina) I just didn't expect that the knight would be my best friend. Regina, what brings you here?

Regina: I was going to get my castle back from a corrupt lord. I ran into these fellows so I can work on my sword swinging and get back into practice. Turns out, I get to face a Dramon and rescue my best friend. Why were you there?

Aileen: My parents sent me here.

Regina: Ouch.

Aileen: Now that I am free, I can share my kiss with my rescuer!

Titan: Wait, what? No one mentioned anything about kissing!

Hugh: Maybe it's a perk.

Aileen: No, it's destiny. You must know how it goes.

Regina: I'll explain. A princess locked in a tower and guarded by a dragon is saved by her true love and they share true love's kiss.

Tentomon: Wait, hold on. You think that Titan's your true love?

Aileen: Well, yes.

Regina: You're joking, I hope.

Aileen: No. Why would I? (Titan, Hugh, Tentomon, and Regina look at her, then each other, then start laughing) What's so funny?

Titan: Let's just say I'm not your type.

Aileen: Of course you are. You're my knight. Now remove your helmet.

Titan: That's not a good idea!

Aileen: Will you just get rid of the helmet?

Titan: I'm not doing it!

Aileen: Take it off!

Titan: No!

Aileen: Now!

Titan: Okay, okay, take it easy! As you command, Your Highness. (Takes helmet off. Aileen's face falls)

Aileen: You're...a cyborg?

Titan: The Renegade Kaiser of Technology, Titan, at your service. (Bows, then rises) Were you expecting Prince Charming?

Aileen: Well...no...no no! This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a cyborg! I'm supposed to be rescued by my true love, not my best friend, a pair of cyborgs, and their pet!

Tentomon: Well, so much for the noble steed bit.

Titan: Look, let's just say that I'm not your true love. I was sent here to rescue you by Lord Kaiser.

Aileen: Well, why didn't he rescue me himself?

Titan: Good question. Let's ask him when you meet him.

Aileen: I'm not going with you.

Titan: Lady, you're not making my job any easier.

Aileen: I'm sorry, but that's not my problem. If Lord Kaiser wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here. (Sits on ground)

Titan: Hey, I'm not a messenger boy. I'm a delivery boy!

Aileen: You wouldn't dare! (Titan picks her up and slings her over his shoulder)

Titan: Come on guys. Let's go.

Tentomon: Way ahead of you.

Aileen: (Hitting Lord Kaiser's back) Put me down or you'll suffer the consequences! This is all wrong! Put me down!


	12. Chapter 12

(The group is now in the woods. Aileen has stopped struggling)

Tentomon: Okay, let's say that there's a woman who likes you and you like her back, but you're not ready for commitment of any sort, how would you break it to her?

Aileen: Just tell her that she's not your true love. She'll understand and...(Gets bumped by Titan) HEY! The sooner we get to Lord Kaiser, the better. What's he like?

Titan: (Dropping Aileen) I think you'll find that Lord Kaiser's a bit er..._high_ on his ego. (Washes face in river)

Hugh: His height is rather on the _lean _side. (Everyone except Aileen laughs)

Aileen: Stop it! Stop it, all of you! You're just jealous that you'll never measure up to a man as great as Lord Kaiser!

Tentomon: We'll let you do the measuring.

Titan: Good one! We'll have to find more jokes to entertain us 'til we get to Gorvan tomorrow.

Aileen: Tomorrow? But there's robbers in the woods!

Titan: I thought that you wanted to get there as fast as you can?

Aileen: Not when there's possible danger.

Regina: Maybe we should stop and make camp.

Titan: Regina, I'm the scariest thing here. Who would be stupid enough to attack us?

Aileen: I need to find some place to camp! NOW! (Shout scares some birds. Later, Titan finds a cave)

Titan: Here is good.

Regina: Come on, Titan. We can do better than that.

Aileen: No, it's fine. (Runs to find something) It just needs a few homey touches.

Titan: Homey touches? Like what? (Hears bark being torn off tree)

Aileen: A door. (Goes into cave and places bark in front of entrance) Well, friends, I bid thee good night.

Tentomon: Wait, don't you want me to tell you a bedtime story?

Aileen: I said good night! (Pause. Titan starts to move boulder in front of cave)

Hugh: Titan, what are you doing? (Titan stops)

Titan: Well...I, er...you see...oh come on! I was only joking.


	13. Chapter 13

(Titan and the others are looking at the stars. The campfire is a bit low)

Titan: (Pointing to a constellation) And there's Crusher the Big-fisted.

Hugh: I've been to the stars and I've never heard about them telling the future.

Titan: Hugh, the stars don't tell the future, they tell stories. Look, there's Gassy the Flatulent. You can guess what he's famous for.

Regina: You have to be making this up.

Titan: No. Look, there's the group of villagers running from his stench.

Tentomon: How can anyone see that?

Titan: Things are more than they seem, Tentomon. (Pause)

Hugh: So, Regina, what are you going to do once you get your castle back?

Regina: First thing I'm gonna do is find the Ginyu Force and challenge their chef to face mine in a parfait competition. I might have Titan judge.

Titan: I'll pass.

Tentomon: So, Titan, what are we going to do once we get our forest back?

Titan: Our forest?

Tentomon: Yeah, after we bring Aileen to Lord Kaiser.

Titan: We? Tentomon, there's no "we". There's no "our". There's just me and my forest. The first thing I'm gonna do is build a 90 foot wall around it.

Regina: Sounds like you want to keep people out.

Titan: You think? (Rolls to rest on left side. Tentomon appears there)

Tentomon: Why would you keep people out?

Titan: You wouldn't understand. (Lies on back. Hugh hovers over his head)

Hugh: Is it one of those "layers" things?

Titan: No, it's one of those "drop it and leave me alone things"! (Leans on right side. Regina is leaning on her left to speak with him)

Regina: Why don't you want to talk about it?

Titan: Why do you WANT to talk about it?! (Leans on left side. Tentomon's still there)

Tentomon: Then why are you blocking?

Titan: I'm not blocking! (Lies on back. Hugh's still there)

Hugh: Yes, you are.

Titan: Guys, I'm warning you!

Regina: Who are you trying to keep out?

Titan: (Sitting up) EVERYONE! I'm keeping everyone out!

Hugh: Now we're getting somewhere.

Titan: (Stomping to cliff edge) Oh, for the love of Mike!

Regina: Titan, shutting people off isn't a good solution to your problem.

Titan: I'm not the one with a problem, it's the multiverse that has a problem with me! (Sits on edge) People take one look at me and go "AAAGGGHHH! HELP! RUN! A BIG STUPID UGLY CYBORG!" (Sighs) They judge me before they know me. That's why I'm better off alone. (Regina and the others finally understand. Regina sits with Titan by the cliff edge. Hugh and Tentomon join them)

Tentomon: You know, when we first met, I didn't think of you as a big stupid ugly cyborg.

Titan: You didn't?

Tentomon: No. I saw you as a normal guy. I had similar things said to me. I just let them slide as I socialize.

Regina: I will admit that when we first met, I knew you were a Kaiser and thought you would try and kill the lot of us. During this whole adventure, I've rethought that.

Titan: Really?

Regina: Really really.

Hugh: Titan, we're your friends. We'll stick with you through thick and thin.

Titan: Thanks guys. (Pause)

Tentomon: Titan, are there any Digimon in the stars?

Titan: Well, there's Yappermon, the small...and annoying.

Tentomon: I think I see him. That big white ball there.

Regina: That's the moon. (Meanwhile in Lord Kaiser's castle, Lord Kaiser is in bed with a martini in hand. Tucker's still awake)

Lord Kaiser: Again.

Tucker: My lord, I haven't had enough sleep.

Lord Kaiser: Show me Aileen one last time and I'll let you sleep.

Tucker: There's one good thing about you, you keep your promises. (Shows Aileen's picture on the holographic display)

Lord Kaiser: That will be all, Tucker. You may sleep. (Tucker leaves room to his quarters. Lord Kaiser stares at display)


	14. Chapter 14

(Aileen wakes up next day and gets out of cave. She heads to tree and sings a melody. A bluebird sings along with her. As the notes get higher, the bluebird tries to keep up. The last note makes the bird explode. Aileen looks a bit sheepish. She looks at the nest with eggs. Later, she's cooking the eggs. Titan and the others wake up)

Tentomon: (Groggily) Mhm, that's right. Pour that maple syrup all over my breakfast, you beautiful lady that's my wife.

Hugh: (Groggily) Mhm, Seven? Where'd you go?

Regina: (Fully awake. Nudges Tentomon) Tentomon, it's morning. (Titan shakes Hugh)

Titan: Wake up.

Hugh: (Awake) Wha? Titan, never interrupt a guy when he's dreaming!

Regina: Anyone smell that?

Tentomon: It's not sulfur, is it?

Titan: No, that smells like...(Sees Aileen cooking eggs)

Aileen: Morning. How do you like your eggs?

Tentomon: Good morning, Princess!

Titan: What brought this on?

Aileen: Well, we got off to a bad start yesterday, so I thought that some breakfast will bring us together. Well, eat up. We've got a busy day ahead of us. (After breakfast, the group walks through the woods. Titan belches)

Tentomon: Titan!

Titan: What? It's a compliment. "Better out, than in," I always say.

Hugh: That's still no way to act in front of royalty. (Aileen belches louder and Regina gives the loudest belch so far) I take that back, they're as nasty as you are.

Aileen: Dang, I thought that last one would top yours for sure.

Regina: You've got a long way to go to get to my level.

Titan: You guys aren't what I expected.

Aileen: Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you know them. (Sings some of melody earlier before someone swoops in and snatches her. Another one snatches Regina. Once in the tree branches, the snatchers reveal themselves to be Ginyu and Jeice)

Ginyu: My fair ladies! One should not be alone in the woods.

Jeice: Don't worry, ladies. The Captain and I have saved you from those...(Ginyu and Jeice start kissing up their arms) beasts.

Titan: Hey! Get your own princesses!

Ginyu: (Holding Aileen's arm) Beast, can you not see that Jeice and I are a little busy here?

Aileen: (Wrestling arm away from Ginyu's grip) Look, pal. I don't have a clue who you are!

Ginyu: Jeice, we have been so unstylish as to not introduce ourselves. Summon the rest of our force.

Jeice: (Letting go of Regina) Right! Burter! Guldo! Recoome! Form up! (The Ginyu Force does what it does as their theme "Ginyu Tokusentai" plays. They strike a final pose. Everyone else is looking at them thinking "WTF")

Titan: Anyone have a clue as to what they just did? (Ginyu Force looks appalled)

Tentomon: That's the Ginyu Force. Basically, they're a group of Power Ranger ripoffs that serve a guy called Frieza. In the Dragonball Franchise, they died on Planet Namek. I don't know what they're doing here.

Regina: Didn't you say that they have the best parfait chef in existence?

Ginyu: Had. He left us some time ago.

Regina: I'm sorry to hear that. I wanted to see who's chef was better at parfaits. I'm a parfait nut.

Ginyu: Yes, it was a bad blow when he left. There was no question about it, he was the best parfait chef in existence. He's called Mr. K'nead.

Regina: Wait, did he have a handlebar moustache and a portly shape to his body? Did he always have an apron on? Did he have green skin?

Ginyu: Yes to all those questions. Why? Do you know him?

Regina: My parents hired him a month ago.

Ginyu: He left us a month ago. (Turns to Ginyu Force) Men, we should visit him. (Turns back to Regina) If it's all right with you.

Regina: Sure.

Titan: Wait! We're not just going to leave here without someone getting punched in the face!

Ginyu: Very well, beast. We shall make sure you are satisfied. (Aileen punches him in the nose)

Aileen: No one's going to be fighting Titan. You're fighting me.

Burter: All right, no one punches the Captain like that!

Regina: (Draws sword) And no one threatens my best friend like that. If Aileen and I win this fight, you'll quit Frieza and join my staff. If we lose, you'll stay with Frieza and I'll give you each an eighth of my money.

Ginyu: Done!

Regina: Hugh, you be referee. (Presses red gem on sword hilt. Red light surrounds her. She now wears a suit of armor. A red rose is on the belly of it)

Hugh: Begin! (Regina and Aileen split into different directions. Guldo stops Regina, thinking she's a bigger threat. He hadn't counted on Aileen tripping him and slamming her foot into his face. Guldo's out of the fight. Jeice fires a Crusher Ball at the two. They get out of the way. Regina slams the hilt of her sword onto his head. Jeice is out of the fight. Recoome and Ginyu try a double team attack. There's a _Matrix _moment as Aileen fixes her hair. The moment stops when the princesses kick the two in the face and put them out of the fight. Burter runs to the tree. Aileen runs up the trunk and kicks him in the forehead while Regina punches him in the solar plexus) The winners are Aileen and Regina.

Aileen: I needed that. (They start walking away. Titan runs after them)


	15. Chapter 15

Titan: How did you two do that?

Regina: (Dismissing armor) Do what?

Titan: That! That fight back there! Where did you learn to fight like that?

Aileen: Well, it certainly helps you out when there's...when there's...(Notices something. Points to Titan) There's a branch in your butt!

Titan: Huh? (Turns to see a tree branch stuck in his left butt cheek) Oh, will you look at that. (Tentomon and Hugh arrive)

Hugh: What happened?

Aileen: Titan's been hurt.

Tentomon: Titan's hurt? Oh no, Titan's going to die! (Jumps onto Titan and slams him to the ground) Titan, don't you die on me!

Hugh: I'll try and get a doctor!

Regina: That will take too long.

Aileen: Regina, maybe you should find that cure you talked about.

Regina: Right. Tentomon, Hugh, with me. We're going to find a blue flower with red thorns. They will be used as ingredients for a healing paste.

Tentomon: Right. You lead the way. And Titan, If you see a tunnel, stay away from the light!

Aileen and Titan: TENTOMON!

Tentomon: Right, come on guys, let's go! (Regina leads Hugh and Tentomon away)

Titan: Why get ingredients for a healing paste?

Aileen: It was actually to get rid of those three.

Titan: Ah.

Aileen: (Grabbing the branch) Now, just hold still. (Tugs on branch)

Titan: OW! Hey, easy with the yanking!

Aileen: I'm sorry, but it has to come out!

Titan: No! It's fine.

Aileen: How are you going to sit down?

Titan: I can cope!

Aileen: Look, that thing has to go.

Titan: Well, yanking it when I'm standing will make it worse!

Aileen: All right, what do you propose we do? (Meanwhile, Regina has led Hugh and Tentomon to a wooded area with bushes)

Hugh: You know, this would help if Tentomon wasn't colorblind and I couldn't only see things in greens! (Titan yells o.s.)

Tentomon: HOLD ON, TITAN! WE'RE COMING! (Grabs a blue flower with red thorns. Return to Titan and Aileen. Titan's on his stomach while Aileen has a grip on the branch and is tugging on it)

Titan: OW! That hurts!

Aileen: Try not to clench. I think I see the... (Regina clears throat. Titan and Aileen notice that the others have returned)

Titan: Nothing happened.

Regina: You know, if you wanted alone time, all you had to do was ask.

Titan: (Getting up) What? Look, I took that position so that Aileen could (Grunts in pain. Looks at Aileen and sees that she's pulled the branch out. Says ow weakly)

Tentomon: Hey that's...is that...? (Faints. Titan picks him up. After a few minutes, the group arrives at a river. Titan bends a tree down on the other side. The others start to cross it. The order is Regina, Aileen, Tentomon, and Hugh. When Aileen gets to the other side, Titan lets go prematurely and sends Hugh and Tentomon flying. After that mishap, Titan is trying to swat some flies away. Aileen sees a spider web resting in between two twigs, grabs twigs off branch, runs around the field, catches flies in web, rolls it like cotton candy and gives it to Titan. Titan smiles and nods his thanks. He bites into the treat. Regina sees the sparkling in their eyes. The group ends up on a road. Titan grabs a frog, blows into it on the lips, and it swells like a balloon. Ties off mouth with string and gives it to Aileen. Aileens finds a snake, blows into it by the mouth, and twists the new balloon into a dog shape. Ties off mouth with string and gives it to Titan. They walk hand in hand. Titan lets go and playfully nudges Aileen. Aileen responds with a slightly stronger nudge. Titan shoves her almost off the road. Aileen shoves him completely off the road. They let go of the balloons as Titan chases Aileen as they laugh. Hugh is now the only one that doesn't understand what's going on with Titan and Aileen. They leave the forest and arrive at a field overlooking Gorvan)

Titan: There it is, Aileen, your new home.

Aileen: That's...really big.

Regina: And to think I once lived there.

Titan: Hm?

Regina: Nothing.

Titan: (Sadly) Well, let's get going.

Aileen: No, not yet.

Titan: Hm? Why?

Aileen: Well er...you see...I'm worried about Tentomon and Hugh.

Titan: What?

Hugh: I'm functioning normally.

Regina: (Catching on) Yeah, I agree with Aileen here.

Titan: (Not fully understanding, but loving the chance to mess with Hugh and Tentomon) Yeah, you're right. Hugh, you and Tentomon don't look so good.

Tentomon: We're doing fine.

Aileen: That's what they all say. One minute, you're all right. The next, you're on your back, dead.

Tentomon: Well, now that you mention it, I do sometimes have this crick in my neck. (Twists neck to left)

Hugh: Yes, and I haven't had a decent recharge yet.

Titan: I've got something. (Takes out metal box with small cylinder on it) I found it when a Borg scout ship crashed near my forest home.

Hugh: That will work just fine. (Puts side of right hand on cylinder. Recharge cycle begins)

Titan: Now then, who's hungry? I'll get some grub.

Aileen: I'll go with you to get the firewood.

Titan: Regina, you stay here and monitor Tentomon and Hugh.

Regina: (Slyly) Got it. (Titan and Aileen go into the forest)

Tentomon: Wait, I can't feel my toes! (Looks at feet) I DON'T HAVE ANY TOES! I think I need a hug.

Hugh: Regina, why are you really staying here?

Regina: They need some time. (Eyes go wide)

Tentomon: Ah, him, her, alone. (Eyes go wide) Uh oh.

Hugh: What's wrong with that?

Regina: _I can see what's happening_

Hugh: What?

Regina: _And they don't have a clue!_

Hugh: Who?

Regina: _They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line; our group's down by two._

Hugh: Uh oh.

Tentomon: _The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!_

Hugh: It might be. If Titan and Aileen fall in love, then Lord Kaiser will have them executed.

Regina: She needs to be kissed by her true love before sunset. From what I can gather, Lord Kaiser's the guy.

Tentomon: We better keep them apart.

Regina: Huddle up. (They huddle and start planning)


	16. Chapter 16

(Titan is turning a spit over a fire while Aileen eats her meal)

Aileen: This is tasty. What is it?

Titan: It's weed rat, rotisserie style.

Aileen: Cool.

Titan: Aileen, maybe, after you're with Lord Kaiser, you could visit my forest sometime?

Aileen: I'll do what I can.

Titan: Cool. I'll have a lot of food prepared. Now, I don't want to brag, but I make a mean weed rat stew. Any food you want, swamp toad soup, fish eye tartare, you name it, I'll make it.

Aileen: I'd like that.

Titan: Aileen, there's something I wanna know...are you...(sighs) are you gonna eat that?

Aileen: Maybe later. (They lean in for a kiss. Tentomon and Regina pop up)

Tentomon: Isn't that cool! Look at that awesome sunset!

Aileen: (Panicked) Sunset?! Uh oh, it's...very late!

Regina: Aileen: Don't tell me you're still afraid of the dark.

Aileen: Yes, you found me out, I'm still afraid of the dark.

Tentomon: Now, it's all right. I used to be afraid of the dark until...no, wait, I'm still afraid of the dark!

Regina: Do you want someone to keep you company tonight?

Aileen: How about you, Regina?

Regina: Sure. That windmill will work. (The princesses head to the windmill door) Good night.

Titan: Good night. (The door closes)

Hugh: Why don't you say something?

Titan: Hm?

Tentomon: Don't play stupid with us. I explained the birds and the bees to Hugh.

Titan: (Eyes wide) What are you talking about? There's no romantic attachments to anyone as far as I know!

Tentomon: Wake up and smell the hormones. There's chemistry between you and Aileen.

Titan: No, there isn't. Even if there was, which there isn't, it wouldn't work. She's a princess and I'm...I'm...

Hugh: A cyborg monster?

Titan: Yeah. (Gets up and walks off)

Tentomon: Where are you going?

Titan: To get more firewood. (Hugh sees a huge pile of firewood and eyes Titan suspiciously)


	17. Chapter 17

(Nighttime. Hugh and Tentomon have entered the windmill. They look for the princesses, calling out their names. Regina comes out from a support pillar)

Regina: (In harsh whispers) What're you doing here?! Get out!

Hugh: We wanted to talk to Aileen.

Regina: She's asleep! Now, beat it! (A figure crashes through the ceiling. It stands up. It's female, has blue long hair, blue eyes, a silver mermaid's tail, eight octopus tentacles on her back to help her walk, a golden breastplate, tan skin, and webbing in her fingers) Uh oh.

Hugh: Regina, stay back! (Points Borg blaster at the new visitor)

Kairimon: No, wait, I can explain!

Regina: Hugh, put it away!

Tentomon: Stay back, I've got this! SUPER SHOCK...! (Regina picks him up and throws him into a wall)

Regina: I don't want to do this, but I will fight you if you touch her!

Hugh: Great, the creature has brainwashing powers! (Creature grabs Hugh's head and pulls him toward her. Hugh shuts his eye and shuts off his optical array)

Kairimon: Hugh, look at me!

Hugh: No way, lady! I don't know how you know my name, but I'm not going to be brainwashed!

Kairimon: Hugh, you can trust me! Just look at my face!

Regina: Hugh, do as she says. (Hugh cautiously opens his eye. He activates his optical array slowly. Hugh recognizes the face)

Hugh: Aileen? (Tentomon picks himself up. He gets ready to digivolve) Stand down, Tentomon. Apparently, this lady is Princess Aileen Flynn.

Tentomon: Aileen? But, she looks different!

Kairimon: It's Kairimon. (Digimon analyzer activates) I'm a rookie level, vaccine attribute, water type, mermaid Digimon. I use my Trident Spear to keep any viruses at bay. I use my octopus legs to help me move on land and my mermaid tail to let me swim in the sea. (Analyzer disappears) I become a Digimon by nightfall. That's why I was locked in a tower to be rescued by someone who's worthy to help me stay human. (Looks at hole in ceiling) "By night one way, by day another, this shall be the norm, until you share true love's kiss and take true love's form."

Hugh: That's beautiful, when did you write it?

Regina: It's a spell. When Aileen and I were little, we fought a witch and won. The witch was a sore loser and cast a spell on Aileen.

Kairimon: Now, every night, I turn into a nonexistent Digimon!

Hugh: Now come on, it's all right. Tentomon's a Digimon. Besides, Digimon have cool attacks.

Tentomon: Besides, you're not human at night. Titan's not human 24/7.

Kairimon: Tentomon, I'm a princess and this isn't how a princess is supposed to look. (Sits on stool and sobs)

Hugh: Maybe you don't need to marry Lord Kaiser.

Kairimon: I have to. It's the only way to break the curse.

Tentomon: Maybe Lord Kaiser isn't your true love. (Kairimon looks at Tentomon oddly. Outside, Titan is walking to the windmill door. He's holding a sunflower and is going over an internal script)

Titan: Hey, Aileen. How are you? You're good? That's good. ...I saw this flower and it reminded me of you. It's a pretty thing and...you're pretty. I mean, I don't like pretty things, but I...(sighs) I'm in trouble. All right, here goes. (Heads to door. Prepares to knock. Stops when he hears dialogue inside. Puts his ear to the door)

Kairimon: Tentomon, I can't fall in love with Titan. Besides, who would want to marry a hideous, ugly beast? (Titan gets wrong idea) That's why I have to marry Lord Kaiser before the sun goes down tomorrow. (Titan's eyes narrow. He throws the flower to the doorstep and stomps off. Cut back to inside)

Hugh: But he's not even human himself. He's a Kaiser, the one trying to destroy people like us.

Kairimon: I'm sorry, Hugh, but it's for the best.

Hugh: Titan should know about this.

Kairimon: No! He mustn't know!

Regina: Kairimon, Hugh and Tentomon already know. If Titan doesn't know, how can he help?

Kairimon: You three have to promise me that you won't tell Titan.

Tentomon: But, Kairimon...

Kairimon: Promise?

Regina: Fine, we won't tell him, but you will. Come on, you two. (Takes Hugh and Tentomon out of windmill. Kairimon looks out of door and sees sunflower. Takes it inside. Outside, Hugh, Tentomon, and Regina are snoozing on each other. Inside, Kairimon is plucking the petals off the sunflower)

Kairimon: I tell him...I tell him not...I tell him...I tell him not...I tell him! (Drops remains of sunflower and heads outside) Titan? Titan, there's something I have to...(Titan's not there. She sees the sunrise and shields her face with her hand. There's a brief sparkling as she turns back into Aileen. She looks at herself, then sees Titan stomping toward the windmill)

Aileen: Titan, how are you?

Titan: Great. Never better.

Aileen: Titan, there's something we need to talk about.

Titan: There's nothing to talk about. I heard everything last night.

Aileen: You heard?

Titan: Every little thing.

Aileen: (Sensing something's wrong) You probably don't understand...

Titan: Oh, I understand. You said so yourself, "who would want to marry a hideous, ugly beast?"

Aileen: But...I thought that doesn't affect you.

Titan: Well, you thought wrong. (Trumpets. Lord Kaiser and Knights approach the windmill) Ah, Princess, I brought you something. (Hugh, Tentomon, and Regina stir)

Tentomon: What'd I miss? (Knights glare at him. The trio's eyes go wide as they edge away)

Regina: (Imitating murmuring knights) Was that a Digimon and Borg sleeping with a human lady? No, you're seeing things. (They hide in the forest)

Titan: Lord Kaiser, I held up my end of the bargain.

Lord Kaiser: Yes, indeed, you did. Here's the deed to your forest. All the people living there have been cleared out. (Looks at Aileen) My lady, it truly is an honor. I am Lord Kaiser. (Gets off of horse. He towers over Aileen. He kneels down and holds her hand) My lady, you are, without a doubt, the most perfect woman ever. I do apologize if the traitor there harmed you during the rescue. It's why I had him exiled. Besides, it's not as if he has feelings anyway.

Aileen: (Looking at Titan. Says line, but her heart isn't in it) No, he doesn't.

Lord Kaiser: Now, tell me, when shall we be wed? Tomorrow morning?

Aileen: No! (Lord Kaiser arches an eyebrow) I mean, why don't we get married tonight? Before sundown?

Lord Kaiser: Of course, the sooner, the better. But there is so much to do! (Mounts horse. Aileen mounts behind him) There's the cake, the guests, and the feast! Captain, round up some guests! (The horses start moving)

Aileen: Fare thee well, cyborg. (Titan doesn't look back. He walks toward home. Hugh, Regina, and Tentomon come from behind the tree)

Regina: Titan, what are you doing?

Titan: Going home.

Hugh: You're letting her get away!

Titan: So what?

Tentomon: Titan, maybe you should know something. You see, Hugh and I were...

Titan: Talking last night. I know. I heard everything. If you're pals with her, why don't you live with her?

Hugh: Because we want to live with you in our forest.

Titan: YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!? It's my forest! Mine! I live alone! No one's allowed! Especially a renegade member of monolithic freaks, a bug made of data, and a wandering princess that can't keep her castle in order! (Storms off)

Regina: But...I thought...

Titan: You thought wrong. (Regina, Hugh, and Tentomon remain)


	18. Chapter 18

(Titan stops on the borders of his home. Cleared out as promised. Cut to Regina, Hugh, and Tentomon. They sit by a river. They hear a sniffle and see Nagadramon in a sad mood. Her arms are wrapped around herself. Annika is comforting her. Tentomon thinks over something and then walks forward. Nagadramon sees him)

Nagadramon: (Looking at him, then turning away) Are you the Tentomon that rescued the princess?

Tentomon: Yes, and I want to apologize.

Nagadramon: (Looking at him in confusion) Come again?

Tentomon: I'm sorry I broke your heart. I didn't tell you nicely that I wasn't ready for a commitment.

Nagadramon: I should be sorry as well. I went into it too fast and scared you away.

Tentomon: I guess we're both rotten on love.

Nagadramon: I want to improve though.

Tentomon: Why don't we both improve?

Nagadramon: How?

Tentomon: Let's start with a date.

Nagadramon: I'd like that. (They hug each other. They notice Hugh and Annika snuggling each other. Regina smiles, then starts making a plan. Cut to Titan. He's cleaning his forest home. The work goes slowly as Titan's thinking about Aileen. Cut to Aileen. She's wearing her wedding gown and puts the veil on over her face. Cut to Titan. He picks up an old sunflower, looks at it, then throws it in the fireplace. Cut to Aileen. She's eating alone. She stops and puts her head in her hands. Cut to Titan. He's sitting at his table with his head in his hands. He hears a noise. He ignores it until it begins again. Titan focuses on it as he steps outside. He sees Kabuterimon, Regina, and Hugh building a boundary)

Titan: Guys?

Hugh: Hello, Titan.

Titan: Guys, what are you doing?

Regina: I figured that you would know a wall when you saw one.

Titan: The wall's supposed to go around my land, not through it.

Kabuterimon: It is around. Around your half. That's your half, this is ours.

Titan: Your half?

Hugh: Yes. We helped rescue the princess. We risked our butts as well as yours. We did half the work, we should get half the rewards. Now, hand me that rock that looks like your head. (A claw arm comes out of Titan's back and grabs a branch from the boundary. Kabuterimon grabs it with his upper arms. Titan summons a sword and swings it down. Regina blocks it with her own. His left arm shows a concealed blaster as he points it at Hugh. Hugh points his at Titan)

Titan: BACK OFF!

Hugh: You back off!

Titan: This is my forest!

Kabuterimon: Our forest.

Titan: Regina, put the sword down!

Regina: You put yours down!

Titan: Stubborn lessers!

Hugh: Disgrace to cyborgs!

Titan: (Breaks away. Puts blaster and third arm away) Fine!

Kabuterimon: Oh no, we're not done with you yet!

Titan: Well, I'm done with you!

Regina: (Pointing sword at him) No you don't! For you, it's always me, me, me! Well, now it's our turn, so you shut up and listen! You're one of the meanest creatures ever! You've left us behind, you've insulted us, you never even acknowledged that you needed us! You don't appreciate anything we do!

Titan: Then why come back?

Hugh: Because that's what friends do, forgive each other!

Titan: You know what, I do forgive you...FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK! (Enters house and slams door)

Kabuterimon: (Groans in frustration) You're wrapped up in more layers than Hugh, onion boy!

Titan: (From inside) Go away!

Kabuterimon: See, you're even hiding from your own feelings about...Aileen! She liked you, maybe loved you!

Titan: (From inside) Loved me? I heard what she called me! A hideous, ugly beast!

Regina: She wasn't talking about you! She was talking about...someone else! (Pause)

Titan: (Exits house) It wasn't about me? Then, who was she talking about?

Regina: Nope, we ain't saying. You won't listen. (Turns her back to him)

Titan: Come on!

Regina: Nuh uh!

Titan: Kabuterimon?

Kabuterimon: (Turns his back to him) No.

Titan: Hugh?

Hugh: (Showing left palm) Talk to the left hand, 'cause you ain't right. (Turns his back to him)

Titan: All right! I'm sorry! (Pause. Titan sighs) I'm sorry. I guess I am a big, stupid, ugly cyborg. Hugh, you were right in calling me a disgrace to cyborgs. Regina, you were right about what I did on our journey. Kabuterimon, you're right, it's our forest. The wall's a stupid idea. Can you guys forgive me? (Regina, Hugh, and Kabuterimon turn their head to Titan, then face him with smiles)

Regina: What are friends for? Come on, group hug. (They get into a group hug)

Titan: Friends?

Hugh: Friends.

Kabuterimon: Friends.

Regina: Friends. (Group hug ends)

Titan: So, who was she talking about last night?

Kabuterimon: Why don't you ask her yourself?

Titan: The wedding! We'll never make it in time!

Hugh: Ah ah! Where there's a will, there's a way! Our strategist (Points to Regina) has found a way.

Regina: (Facing trees) All right, ladies, come on out! (Lamiadramon and Annika fly in and land)

Lamiadramon: All aboard the Ultimate Digimon express! Our two Ultimate level Digimon will bring you to Gorvan at high speeds without making any sized dent in your wallet.

Kabuterimon: Speaking of Ultimates, Hugh, if you please?

Hugh: (Taking out Digivice and Crest of Knowledge) Crest of Knowledge, don't fail me now! (Digivice shrieks and turns purple)

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon, digivolve to...

Megakabuterimon: MEGAKABUTERIMON! (Digivolution process completes) Titan, Hugh, with me.

Regina: I guess I'm going on Lamiadramon.

Titan: All right! (Noogies Hugh)

Hugh: Hey, no noogies! I don't want the tubing to be disconnected. (They get on the Digimon) All right, let's rescue the princess from the guy that hired us! (They fly to Gorvan)


	19. Chapter 19

(Guards surround church. They hear a noise and see Lamiadramon and Megakabuterimon)

Lamiadramon: Oh, run! Run! I'm coming for you!

Guard 1: Shoot it down!

Lamiadramon: COIL CRUSHER! (Slams tail to ground. Makes impact as guards fly everywhere)

Megakabuterimon: HORN BUSTER! (Fires attack. Guards scatter. Titan gets off and runs to church doors)

Regina: (Dismounting Lamiadramon) Wait a minute! Not now!

Titan: What?

Megakabuterimon: Look, there's a bit where the priest says "If any of you object, speak now, or forever hold your peace". That's when you have to say "I object", and sweep her off her feet!

Titan: I don't have time for this!

Regina: Look, you love her?

Titan: Well, yes!

Hugh: You want to hold her?

Titan: Yes!

Megakabuterimon: Please her?

Titan: Yes!

Regina: _Then, you've got to, got to try a little tenderness! _Take it from me, women from all social standings love that!

Titan: All right! When does he say it?

Megakabuterimon: We better find out. (He dedigivolves into Tentomon. They make a tower. Titan's on bottom, Regina's on his shoulders, Hugh's on her shoulders, Tentomon's on his shoulders)

Regina: Titan, don't you dare look up.

Titan: My eyes are closed, and as an extra precaution, I'm looking down.

Hugh: What can you see?

Tentomon: I can see a lot of people.

Regina: What's going on at the altar?

Tentomon: It looks like they're just listening to...no, wait! They're about to say "I do"!

Titan: Oh, for the love of Mike! (Moves towards doors. Regina falls off and lands on the ground. Hugh and Tentomon follow after. Titan opens the doors and runs down aisle) I OBJECT! (Crowd rises. Everyone looks at Titan) Good afternoon, everyone! I do love weddings, don't you?

Lord Kaiser: Titan, what are you doing here? I gave you your forest back.

Titan: I'm not here to talk to you, Lord Kaiser, I'm here to talk to Aileen.

Aileen: Oh, now you want to talk? Well, it's a little late for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must marry my true love.

Titan: Look, Tentomon and the others have explained everything. I know you were talking about someone else last night, not me. Besides, he's not your true love!

Aileen: Oh? Then who is?

Titan:...I am.

Aileen: What?

Lord Kaiser: Oh, isn't that precious. Titan's fallen in love with the princess! (Audience laughs) Aileen, my love, pay no mind to that creature. He has no feelings as we've said. Now's our chance to have our happily ever after! Now, please, kiss me! (Puckers up. Aileen looks at the sunset)

Aileen: "By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm, 'til you share true love's kiss and take true love's form." (Sighs) Titan, there's something I want to show you. (Shimmering golden light, then changes to Kairimon. Titan's eyes go wide)

Titan: You know, that actually explains a lot of things.

Lord Kaiser: A mere setback. Aileen, I shall save you from that dreadful curse! Come. Kiss me, and we shall rid the multiverse of those fictional creatures and rule over a perfect world.

Kairimon: My parents happen to be two of the people you want to kill off.

Lord Kaiser: 'Scuse me?

Kairimon: My parents are Sam Flynn and his wife, Quorra, the new rulers of the computer world. By day, I am Aileen Flynn. By night, I am Kairimon!

Lord Kaiser: ...Mon? As in the last part of every Digimon's name?

Kairimon: That's right.

Lord Kaiser: You're a fictional creature?!

Kairimon: Yep.

Lord Kaiser: ...GUARDS! I want Titan arrested and executed! As for you, my wife, I'll have you locked back up in that tower for the rest of your days! Saying "I do" is no longer important! Now, I am King Kaiser! I will have peace! I will have perfection! I will have that crown on my head! (Places crown on head. Lamiadramon and Tentomon attack. They've brought a whole mess of fictional characters)

Tentomon: (To Izzy's Tentomon) Excuse me, Tentomon, have you discovered your mega level?

Izzy's Tentomon: Er, no, can't say as I have.

Tentomon: Allow me to show you. Hugh, if you please.

Hugh: Got it! (Digivice turns purple)

Tentomon: Tentomon, warp digivolve to...(A stream of light fires from Tentomon's mouth and becomes a purple version of Kabuterimon, then it fires from Kabuterimon's mouth and becomes a purple version of Megakabuterimon, then fires from Megakabuterimon's mouth to give a purple insectoid form. It then turns into a very pale yellow and gains a Hercules beetle's and a Rhino beetle's set of horns. The mouth still has two sideways jaws in the mouth. The new form swings both its fists down and opens its carapace to extend its wings)

Herculeskabuterimon: HERCULESKABUTERIMON! (Digimon analyzer activates) See, Tentomon? This is what you can become. Right now, I'm a mega level, vaccine attribute, electric type, insectoid Digimon. My Mega Electro Shocker will annihilate anyone in its path and my Horn Buster Kai will punch a hole through anything. (Analyzer disappears) Let's get him! MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! (Fires attack. Lord Kaiser's crown is shot off. He gets ticked)

Lord Kaiser: I will not be defeated by the likes of fiction! Being a ruling Kaiser, I have abilities that surpass anyone.

Titan: That's what's bugging me, you gave us powers that you consider impossible.

Lord Kaiser: Only as a temporary measure. When I achieve perfection, I will take away our powers and rule over this planet as a savior. By the way, Digimon of all levels, here's my digivolution. (Mockingly) Lord Kaiser, digivolve to...(Grows in size and gains an extra set of arms) GIANT LORD KAISER! (Swings all of his hands to the ground. Everyone dodges. A point of light appears in the sky. It hovers in front of Titan and turns into a digivice. The screen shows a picture of Kairimon. Titan takes it)

Titan: Hey, Kairimon? Need a hand?

Kairimon: (Seeing digivice) Get to it! (Digivice shrieks and turns orange) Kairimon, warp digivolve to...(Warp digivolution process starts. The Champion level form looks like an older version of Kairimon. It has longer hair, pointy ears, and a spear. The bra is still metal, but takes a seashell shape. The tail is shark like. The Ultimate form has a more Disney mermaid tail shape. The metal seashell bra remains. The hair is curled. The eyes are lizard like. Her nails are long. The spear is double headed. The Mega level uses a serpentine mermaid tail. She gains a crown. The tail is blue and silver. She now has 16 tentacles on her back. Her double ended spear turns into a double ended trident. Her hair is off white, silver, and sea blue. Her ears turn into fin like appendages. She wears a gold circlet. Her metal bra is gold. Her skin turns pale. She twirls her trident over her head with both hands, slams one end to the ground, and summons a water stream)

Sirenmon: SIRENMON! (Digimon analyzer activates) Good grief! A Mega form already? Well then, being Sirenmon is totally worth it. Now I'm a Mega level, vaccine attribute, water type, mermaid Digimon. My Trident Crash will send my enemies flying literally while my Dark Water Wave will wash them away when they land. (Analyzer disappears) You're going down, Lord Kaiser! TRIDENT CRASH! (Swings one end of trident down and makes the earth shake. Lord Kaiser is disoriented) DARK WATER WAVE! (Raises trident and summons a large wave. It crashes against Lord Kaiser. He shrinks back to normal size. He shakes his head to shake off disorientation. Titan charges at him with the intent to punch him in the face. Lord Kaiser grabs his hand and swings him into a building)

Herculeskabuterimon: HORN BUSTER KAI! (Fires attack. Lord Kaiser projects a shield. He punches Herculeskabuterimon, forcing him to return to Tentomon. Lord Kaiser walks to Titan)

Lord Kaiser: Look at you, Titan. Always so damn proud, and now here you are, lying in the dirt like a dog. I once had respect for you, but now Aileen's made you soft. We're supposed to be above them.

Titan: (Weakly) Her name's Kairimon.

Lord Kaiser: Whatever. (Raises hand to strike)

Lamiadramon: PYRROW SHOT! (Fires attack. Because he wasn't paying attention, Lord Kaiser's set on fire. As he's writhing in pain, Titan activates his concealed sword and stabs him in the heart. Lord Kaiser gasps in pain, then falls. The body turns to ash. Sirenmon dedigivolves to Kairimon and runs to Titan)

Kairimon: Titan? Are you all right?

Titan: I'm fine. Just a little scratch. (They lean towards each other and kiss. Kairimon then floats and glows in golden light. Titan picks himself up. The glow dies down and Kairimon is on the floor) Kairimon? Are you okay?

Kairimon: (Sadly) I'm fine, I just thought that I'm going to be beautiful again.

Titan: (Putting his hand on her cheek) I think you're very beautiful.

Kairimon: Really?

Titan: Really really. (They lean in. Titan looks at screen and covers it. When he removes his hand, Kairimon and Titan have just kissed at the altar in Titan's forest home. They run down the aisle. They enter the carriage. Kairimon tosses the bouquet. Nagadramon catches it, then looks into Tentomon's eyes. Annika and Hugh look at each other as if they're planning a tender night later that night. The carriage drives off into the sunset)

**The End**


End file.
